Dystopia, Seite 3
130px 130px 130px Für Informationen zur Artikeleinstufung siehe hier Fortsetzung von Dystopia, Seite 2 XXII Die Tür zum Fahrstuhlschacht ließ sich mit Leichtigkeit öffnen. Offensichtlich hatten Justice und Redemption die Sicherung bereits entriegelt. Rage warf einen Blick in den senkrecht laufenden Gang und bereute es sofort, keine Taschenlampe mitgebracht zu haben. Es drang nur vereinzelt ein wenig Licht durch die Stellen, an denen sich wohl die Türen befanden. Links an der Wand befand sich eine metallene Sprossenleiter, die sich tief in den Schacht hinein verlängerte, bis sie sich irgendwann im Dunkeln verlief. Einen Moment zögerte Rage, dann ergriff sie die Leiter und sprang mit den Füßen auf die metallenen Sprossen. Langsam machte sie sich an den Abstieg, wobei sie sich Stufe für Stufe von dem Licht, das aus der geöffneten Tür schien entfernte. Ein feiner Lichtstreifen verriet ihr, dass sie das nächste Stockwerk passiert hatte. 16. Langsam verlor sich die gesamte Beleuchtung, die Rage bisher noch gehabt hatte und sie fand sich in absoluter Finsternis wieder. Sie spürte, wie die Dunkelheit eine Erinnerung in ihr weckte.. Eine Erinnerung an all die Wochen, die auf diesen einen verfluchten Tag gefolgt sind. All die Wochen, die sie damit verbracht hatte, sich in der Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers vor der ganzen Welt zu verstecken. In denen sie weinend auf ihrem Bett lag und versuchte, diesen einen Tag zu vergessen. 15. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das regelmäßige Klacken ihrer Stiefel auf den metallenen Sprossen um sich von den Erinnerungen abzulenken. Ihr Atem wurde schneller. Egal, wie sehr sie versuchte, sich abzulenken, die Gedanken brachen immer wieder hoch. Der Schmerz, als sie ansehen musste, wie sie ihn getötet hatten. Wie sie ihm seine letzte Bitte abgeschlagen hatten. Sie erinnerte sich an all dies, obwohl sie noch viel zu jung gewesen war, um alles zu verstehen. Als sie älter gewesen war, hatte sie sich natürlich Aufzeichnungen angesehen, hatte verstehen wollen, warum sie ihm das angetan hatten. 14. Doch sie hatte keine Antworten erhalten. Es war ungerecht gewesen. Er hatte alles für sie gegeben, doch sie hatten entschieden, dass er den Tod verdiente. Dass er den Tod gerade deshalb verdiente. Und dass er es verdiente, dabei sämtlicher Würde beraubt zu werden. Die Menschen, die mit auf diesem Platz gewesen waren, waren in zwei Lager gespalten. Daran erinnerte sich Rage aber nur noch von den Aufzeichnungen. Als Kind hatte sie die Situation nicht begreifen können, doch mit siebzehn Jahren, als sie sich alles ein zweites Mal angesehen hatte, hatte sie es verstanden. 13. Es waren sogar Zäune aufgestellt gewesen, um die Massen zu trennen. Auf der einen Seite die jubelnden Horden und die, die Schilder hochhielten. Schilder mit Parolen, die danach verlangten, diese Abscheulichkeiten – dieses Wort war Rage besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben – zu vernichten. Auf der anderen Seite die trauernden und um Gnade flehenden Familien. 12. Miranda hatte mit ihrer Mutter ganz vorne an der Absperrung zum Liberty Star gestanden. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Polizisten. Nicht mehr an sein Aussehen, nur dass er ihr damals riesig erschienen war, als er in seiner Uniform auf sie zu kam, ihr über die langen braunen Haare strich und dann, an ihre Mutter gewandt fragte, ob sie ihre Anwesenheit für richtig hielt. Und Rachel Simpson-Cobie hatte nur ihren Kopf gehoben, dem Polizisten in die Augen gesehen und gefragt, ob er das hier für richtig hielt. 11. Der Polizist hatte nicht geantwortet, sondern war von den beiden zurückgetreten, hatte sich zum Gruß an die Mütze getippt und war wieder zu seinen Kollegen gegangen. Und dann hatten die Ereignisse ihren Lauf genommen. Miranda hatte anschließend viele Nächte lang im Dunkeln wachgelegen und darüber nachgedacht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie hatte geglaubt, ihr Leben wäre vorbei gewesen, bis sie eines Tages Jack getroffen hatte. 10. Jack war natürlich nicht sein wahrer Name. Es war ein Spitzname, den sie aus seinem Codenamen in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Mission gebildet hatte – Jackdow. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, sich zu rächen. Er hatte ihr wieder auf die Beine geholfen und ihr eine Waffe gegeben, damit sie sich Harold Craw anschließen konnte und dafür sorgen konnte, dass das, was ihr zugestoßen war, keinem kleinen Mädchen jemals wieder zustoßen musste. Er hatte ihr den Weg aufgezeigt, der sie zu dem gemacht hatte, was sie nun war. Er hatte die kleine Miranda zu der Frau gemacht, die sich erst Maggie und dann Rage nennen würde. 9. Rage spürte, wie die alten Erinnerungen Trauer in ihre hervor riefen. Und sie ging mit der Trauer um, wie sie es immer tat. Sie verwandelte sie in Zorn. Unter sich konnte sie bereits die Fahrstuhlkabine sehen. Sie hing ein kleines Stück über der Fahrstuhltür fest und war noch immer unbeweglich. In der Mitte der Kabinendecke befand sich eine kleine Falltür. Rage griff an den Munitionsgurt um ihre Hüfte und zog eine Betäubungsgranate hervor. Sie hielt die Granate in der linken Hand, die rechte Hand bog den Stift der Granate gerade, damit sie ihn anschließend mit den Zähnen herausziehen konnte. Das würde ihr erlauben, sie möglichst schnell in den Aufzug zu werfen. Nach dem Abstieg war der Rest der Operation ein Kinderspiel. Sie setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß auf das Metall des Aufzugs. Dann schlich sie so leise sie konnte zu der Klappe und legte eine Hand an den Griff. Den Stift der Granate zwischen den Zähnen ging Rage noch einmal im Kopf die nächsten Schritte durch, dann zog sie die die Granate nach vorn, wobei der Stift zwischen ihren Zähnen hängen blieb, riss die Klappe auf und warf sie hinein. Dann ließ sie die Klappe wieder zufallen. Wenn die beiden tatsächlich in den Fahrstuhl waren, hatten sie jetzt keine Chance mehr, zu entkommen. Und wenn nicht, würde Justice für Rages verschwendete Granate und ihre aufgefrischten Erinnerungen bezahlen! XXIII Als NV es endlich fertigbrachte, ihre bleischweren Augenlider zu öffnen, brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Ganz sicher war sie nicht in ihrem Bett. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und blickte sich um. Der Raum war ziemlich groß und außer ihr befanden sich noch einige andere Personen hier. Einige von ihren trugen schwarze Kleidung und schwarze Masken, andere waren in Zivil. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, als sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Stück für Stück kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück. Sie erinnerte sich an die Terroristen, an Mandy, an ihre Flucht und daran, dass sie sich mit Heather Bryce im Aufzug versteckt hatte. Sie strengte sich an, um irgendeine Erinnerung zu wecken, wie sie hierher gekommen war, aber das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, war, wie sie mit Heather gewartet hatte, dass es endlich Mitternacht würde. „Du bist aufgewacht.“ NV wandte sich zu der Stimme um und erkannte Leland, der gerade auf sie zu kam. „Wo bin ich?“, wollte sie wissen. „Zurück im Konferenzraum. Anscheinend hat Rage dich wiedergefunden. Du warst ziemlich übel zugerichtet, aber einer von den Terroristen hat dich einigermaßen zusammengeflickt. Es klang, als würden sie dich noch für irgendetwas brauchen.“, fasste er alles zusammen. NV sah an sich herunter. Sie war tatsächlich medizinisch versorgt worden. Ihre Wunden waren geflickt und ihr Brustkorb war sogar mithilfe einer Art geschnürtem Korsett geschient, um ihre gebrochenen Rippen zu unterstützen. Mandy hatte sie ziemlich übel zugerichtet, bevor sie von Heather da heraus geholt worden war. Warum hatte sie sie jetzt versorgen lassen? Ihr Kopf fühlte sich noch immer ziemlich schwer an, also stellte sie die einzige Frage, die ihr sinnvoll erschien: „Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?“ Leland drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah auf eine große, digitale Wanduhr. „Gute zwölf Stunden. Sie haben dich kurz vor Mitternacht herein gebracht.“ NV sah die Uhr an. Über der großen Anzeige, die 12:10 verkündete, befand sich eine kleinere Anzeige mit dem Datum: Es war der 26.08.2064 – Ihr Geburtstag. Der fünfte Jahrestag der Eva-Craw-Vorfälle. Heute hätte ihre Dokumentation laufen sollen. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Vermutlich hätte sie die so oder so nicht rechtzeitig fertig bekommen. „Ist irgendetwas passiert, während ich weg war?“ Leland deutete mit seinem Kopf auf die Tür. Ein elektronisches Gerät war über Türschloss und Klinke gebaut worden. „Die Tür lässt sich nur noch mit einem digitalen Signal öffnen. Die Wachen, die hier herausgehen, müssen jedes Mal über Funk Unterstützung anfragen, wenn sie den Raum verlassen wollen.“ NV grinste schief. „Das war's dann wohl mit meinen Ausbruchsplänen.“ Im Kopf ging sie verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch, um das System zu knacken, aber da sie von Technik absolut nichts verstand, fiel ihr nichts ein. NV rieb sich den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie den härtesten Kater seit Jahren. „Was ist mit Heather?“ Statt zu antworten, sah Lee in die Ecke, die am weitesten von der großen Gruppe der Geiseln entfernt war. NV folgte seinem Blick. Die ehemalige Marine saß allein auf dem Boden und starrte die Wachen an, als könnte sie sie allein mit ihrem Blick töten. „Sie ist vor einer halben Stunde aufgewacht, in die Ecke gekrochen und sitzt seitdem so da. Warst du bei ihr?“ NV nickte. Sie hatte keine Lust, ihm die gesamte Geschichte zu erzählen, was in der Nacht passiert war, stattdessen richtete sie sich vorsichtig weiter auf und wollte gerade zu ihr gehen, als Leland sie festhielt. „Hat es etwas genützt? Hast du herausgefunden, was du wissen wolltest?“ NV nickte nur zur Antwort und befreite sich mit einem Ruck ihres Arms aus seinem Griff. So sehr sie ihn auch mochte, im Moment wollte sie nicht mit ihm reden, sondern herausfinden, ob Heather einen Plan hatte. „Ich hoffe, das war es wert. Dein Ablenkungsmanöver hat Enid das Leben gekostet.“ Seine Stimme klang brüchig, als er das sagte. Anscheinend hatte er gerade begonnen, es zu verdrängen, bis es ihm gerade wieder schmerzlich bewusst geworden war. NV überlegte einen Moment, ob sie bei ihm bleiben sollte, aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht gerade gut darin war, Mitleid zu zeigen oder gar jemanden zu trösten, also murmelte sie nur ein kurzes „Tut mir leid.“ über ihre Schulter zurück und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Heather. „Hi.“, murmelte sie, bevor sie sich neben ihr fallen ließ. Heathers Augen flackerten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu ihr hinüber, bevor sie wieder die Wachen fixierten. Sie erwiderte nichts. NV versuchte gar nicht erst, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Der einzige Grund, weshalb sie zu ihr herüber gekommen war, war, dass Heather die einzige war, die sie fähig genug einschätzte, einen Plan zu entwickeln, wie sie hier herauskommen konnten. NV's Augen wanderten zu Leland, der sich wieder der großen Gruppe angeschlossen hatte und sich mit Mac unterhielt. Ab und zu warf er ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, doch sobald er sah, dass sie ihn beobachtete, hörte er damit auf. NV beugte sich ein Stück vor und versuchte, seine Lippen zu lesen, doch aufgrund der Entfernung konnte sie nur einzelne Wörter erkennen. Das, was ihr am meisten auffiel, war „Sophie“, der Name seiner Frau. NV löste ihren Blick wieder von seinen Lippen. Sie hatte kaum etwas von dem Kontext mitbekommen, weshalb es sich natürlich schwer sagen ließ, was es bedeutete, dass er von ihr sprach. Trotzdem spürte NV, dass es ihr nicht gefiel. Warum musste der Mann, mit dem sie noch gestern Nacht geschlafen hatte jetzt von seiner verflossenen Beziehung sprechen? Die Reporterin hasste sich dafür, so etwas wie Eifersucht zuzulassen. All die Jahre lang war sie perfekt ohne eine Beziehung ausgekommen und jetzt musste sie sich ausgerechnet dann verlieben, als ihr ganzes Leben ein zweites Mal aus den Bahnen geworfen wurde. Sie schüttelte die Gedanken ab. All das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Es ging nur darum, zu entkommen. XXIV „Von wann ist das Modell nochmal?“ Enemy nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette während er sich von dem Computerbildschirm abwendete und Rage ansah. „Von '59.“, erwiderte sie. „Kriegst du die verbunden?“ Enemy saß seit mehr als einer Stunde daran, Natalias Kamera dazu zu bringen, sich drahtlos mit ihrem Funkverstärker zu verbinden, damit sie Livebilder nach draußen senden konnte, doch obwohl die Kamera ganz eindeutig über Drahtlosfunktionen verfügte, wollte sie das Gerät partout nicht erkennen. „Können wir nicht einfach unsere Kamera verwenden?“, der rothaarige Hacker wandte sich wieder seinem Bildschirm zu, arbeitete jedoch nicht weiter. Rage rieb sich müde die Augen. Sie hatte selbst nach der Wiedergefangennahme von Natalia und Bryce kaum schlafen können. Der Abstieg in den Schacht hatte einfach zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen geweckt. Stattdessen hatte die Terroristin in der Nacht einen neuen Plan gefasst. Sie würde nicht maskiert vor die Kamera treten. Sie würde ihr Gesicht zeigen und den Menschen erklären, was sie zu dem gemacht hatte, was sie heute war. „Rage?“, unterbrach Enemy ihre Gedanken. „Können wir unsere Kamera verwenden?“ „Es wäre mir lieber, wenn diese hier ginge...“, erklärte sie. „Aber wenn es nicht anders geht, dann müssen wir wohl, was?“ Enemy machte einen weiteren kräftigen Zug an der Zigarette, dann leuchteten seine Augen unter der Brille auf und er begann, mit Maus und Tastatur zu arbeiten. Es sah danach aus, als hätte er eine Idee gehabt, also versuchte Rage, ihn nicht zu stören, sondern saß nur stumm daneben und sah seinen dünnen Fingern dabei zu, wie sie hektisch über die Tasten jagten. Rages Augenlider wurden schwerer und sie spürte, wie es ihr plötzlich immer schwerer fiel, die Augen geöffnet zu halten. „Sieht danach aus, als würden wir doch noch die hier nehmen können.“, kommentierte Enemy. Rage zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen. Er hielt die Kamera in der Hand und stocherte mit einem Schraubenzieher darin herum. Offenbar waren ihre Augen länger geschlossen gewesen, als sie angenommen hatte. Sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. „Hast du's herausgefunden?“ „Es war gar kein Kompatibilitätsfehler. Eine der Platinen hatte sich gelöst, sobald ich die wieder...“ Es klickte einmal in seiner Hand. „Fertig. Jetzt müsste das ganze problemlos funktionieren.“ Er schloss die Kamera wieder an den Computer an und begann, dort etwas einzustellen. Rage schloss ihre Augen einen Moment. Sie war verdammt müde. „Rage?“ Die Terroristin schreckte auf, als sich eine elektronische Stimme aus ihrer Tasche meldete, dann hob sie das Funkgerät und erwiderte: „Ich bin hier. Wer ist da?“ „Desperation, ich bin gerade bei den Geiseln.“, erwiderte die verzerrte Stimme. „Es ist jetzt halb eins. Seid ihr mit der Kamera soweit?“ „Die ist soweit. Enemy bringt sie gleich herunter.“ Sie blieb einen Moment stumm, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Ich werde einen Moment schlafen. Ich muss heute Nachmittag wach sein.“ „Schon wieder? Du hast im Gegensatz zu uns die ganze Nacht geschlafen.“ Diese Stimme war ebenfalls verzerrt, klang aber etwas anders. „Justice?“, Rage vermutete, dass sie es war. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich habe geplant. Bin nicht zum Schlafen gekommen.“ Das war nicht die komplette Wahrheit, aber eine akzeptable Ausrede. „Hier ist Guardian.“, erwiderte die Stimme. „Ich verstehe.“ Sie hob das Funkgerät erneut an die Lippen und wollte etwas darüber sagen, dass Guardian sie nicht in Frage stellen sollte, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie war zu müde, um jetzt einen Streit zu beginnen. „Wen sollen wir vorlesen lassen?“, das war wieder Desperation – oder zumindest glaubte Rage das. Mit den verzerrten Stimmen konnte man sich nie ganz sicher sein. Rage hatte eigentlich geplant gehabt, Mr. Elliott Gown vorlesen zu lassen, doch er war zum Zeitpunkt des Lockdowns nicht im Gebäude gewesen. „Ist mir egal“, fauchte sie müde ins Funkgerät. „Sucht jemanden aus.“ „Verstanden“, kam die Antwort von einem der beiden. Rage streckte sich einmal müde. Sie stand auf und schlurfte auf die Tür zu. „Bis nachher“, hörte sie plötzlich von hinter sich Enemys Stimme. Rage erwiderte nichts. Sie öffnete einfach die Tür und setzte ihren Weg in ihr Zimmer fort. XXV Die Tür zum Konferenzraum öffnete sich und zwei maskierte und bewaffnete Gestalten traten ein. Sie sahen sich im Raum ein, bis einer der beiden auf NV und Heather zeigte. Der andere nickte, dann kamen beide auf sie zu. NV richtete sich auf. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Heather, die sich allerdings nicht stören ließ und einfach stumm sitzen blieb. „Mitkommen.“, befahl der kleinere der beiden. „Wohin?“ Bevor NV reagieren konnte, hatte einer der beiden ihr bereits den Griff seines Sturmgewehrs in die Rippen geschlagen. Sie taumelte zurück und prallte gegen die Wand. Unter Schmerzen schnappte sie nach Luft, bevor sie es schaffte, sich wieder aufzurichten. „Mitkommen.“, wiederholte der kleinere erneut. NV schluckte den schnippischen Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge gelegen hatte herunter und nickte. Der Kerl schien ein ziemlicher Sadist zu sein. Besser, sie tat, was er sagte. Der Kleinere, der ihr in die Rippen geschlagen hatte, lief los. NV folgte ihm, nach ihr kam dann der größere. „Jetzt.“, sagte einer von ihnen ins Funkgerät. Kurz darauf öffnete sich das elektronische Gerät, dass die Tür verschlossen hielt und sie konnten passieren. Als sie hinter sich die Tür wieder schlossen, verriegelte es sich wieder. Sie betraten den Raum direkt neben dem, in dem sie gerade gewesen war. Er sah fast genauso aus, wie der, aus dem sie kamen. Die einzige Ausnahme war, dass in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes eine Art Rednerpult aufgebaut war. Vor dem Pult befanden sich einige Stühle, sodass Platz für Zuschauer war, hinter ihm hing eine große, modifizierte Amerikanische Flagge an der Wand. Anstelle der fünfzig Sterne befand sich in dem blauen Rechteck das Symbol von Dystopia: Ein auf den Kopf gedrehtes Friedenszeichen. „Was wollt ihr von mir?“, lachte NV nervös. „Soll ich eine Rede halten, oder was?“ „Du sollst das hier vorlesen.“, der größere der beiden hielt ihr ein Blatt Papier hin. Obwohl es wehtat, brach ein kurzes Lachen aus NV hervor. „Nein!“ Erneut rammte der kleinere der beiden ihr den Griff seines Sturmgewehrs in die Rippen und riss ihr damit sämtliche Luft aus der Lunge. „Du wirst das vorlesen!“, knurrte er. NV versuchte, ihm die Situation zu erklären, doch sie bekam kein Wort heraus. Sie schüttelte nur nach Luft schnappend den Kopf, als ein weiterer Schlag sie zu Boden warf. Offenbar hatte sie recht gehabt. Es schien dem Kerl Spaß zu machen, sie zu schlagen. „Hol uns eine Geisel rein.“, befahl der kleinere der beiden. „Jemand entbehrliches.“ Die Reporterin kämpfte mit sich selbst um sich aufzurichten. „Ich...“, brachte sie unter Schmerzen hervor. Ihr Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als würde er zerreißen. „kann...“ Sie brach wieder zusammen. „Du sagst, du kannst das nicht vorlesen?“, höhnte der Terrorist. „So ein Pech, dann wird nämlich gleich jemand deinetwegen sterben müssen.“ NV spuckte ihm vor die Füße. Wenn er ihr nicht die Gelegenheit ließ, sich zu erklären, würden die beiden tatsächlich noch sinnlos eine Geisel umbringen. Der Dystopianer sprang ein Stück zurück, dann kam er wieder auf sie zu und trat ihr nochmal gegen den Oberkörper – nicht so hart wie Mandy, aber genug, um ihr wieder die Luft aus der Lunge zu stoßen. Die Tür zum Konferenzraum öffnete sich und der Terrorist kam wieder herein. Mit seiner rechten Hand umfasste er den Arm eines älteren Mannes, dessen Augen verbunden waren. Er schubste ihn in den Raum hinein, dann hob er die Waffe an seine Schläfe, bevor er NV fixierte. „Sagst du immer noch, du kannst es nicht vorlesen?“ NV nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen um sich wieder aufzurichten. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, den verdammten Terroristen klarzumachen, was das Problem war. Sie atmete einige Male tief durch, dann keuchte sie: „Ich würde... aber...“ „Ja oder nein?“, knurrte der kleinere der beiden. NV überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. „Bitte tu es.“, flehte die Geisel mit den verbundenen Augen ängstlich. „Ich kann das nicht“, versuchte NV ihr zu erklären. Ihre Brust brannte noch immer, doch inzwischen konnte sie wieder einigermaßen vernünftig sprechen. Sie wollte ihnen gerade erklären, warum sie nicht konnte, als ein Schuss ertönte. Die Geisel fiel wie ein Sandsack zur Seite um und blieb in dem sich ausbreitenden Blutfleck liegen. „Eine Leiche hast du schon auf deinem Gewissen. Wie viele müssen es noch werden?“ Die elektronische Stimme klang ungeduldig. Eine nahezu unverständliche Stimme erklang plötzlich aus den Funkgeräten der Männer, doch sie ignorierten sie. „Ich will es ja vorlesen!“, schrie NV verzweifelt gegen ihre Schmerzen an. „Aber ich kann verdammt noch mal nicht lesen!“ Die beiden maskierten Männer warfen sich einen Blick zu, dann begann der kleinere der beiden wieder zu sprechen. „Du bist Reporterin. Natürlich kannst du lesen!“ NV spürte Tränen des Schmerzes und der Verzweiflung ihre Wangen herunterrollen. „Ich kann nicht lesen.“, wiederholte NV tonlos. „Ich bin nie zur Schule gegangen.“ Erneut schwiegen die Terroristen und sahen sich einen Moment an. „Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, fragt Mandy!“ NV lernte, das Stechen in ihrer Brust zu ignorieren. „Mandy?“, fragte der kleinere der beiden. „Wer soll das sein?“ „Miranda Cobie.“, erwiderte NV. „Rage!“ Es folgte ein weiteres, unangenehmes Schweigen. „Willst du sie wecken?“ Ein kurzes, durch die Verzerrung sehr merkwürdig klingendes Krächzen folgte der Frage des kleineren Terroristen. NV vermutete, dass es ein nervöses Lachen war. Er hatte vermutlich Angst vor Rages Reaktion, wenn sie herausfand, dass die beiden völlig umsonst eine Geisel erschossen hatten. Der größere warf einen Blick auf NV, dann meinte er: „Bring du die Reporterin wieder rüber. Ich sprech' mit Rage.“ XXVI „Was?“, knurrte Rage zornig in ihr Funkgerät. „Hier ist Enemy.“, erwiderte die verzerrte Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich wollte wissen, wann du vorhast, die Sache mit den Bots zu erledigen. Freedom hat sich die Sache vorhin schon angeguckt. Soll wohl komplizierter sein, als wir dachten.“ Ein unzufriedenes Stöhnen entrang sich Rages Kehle. Ein weiteres Mal war ihr kein Schlaf vergönnt. „Ich komm gleich. Bereite schon mal alles vor.“, erwiderte sie widerwillig. „Und sag mir dann Bescheid, bei welchen Botkammern ihr seid.“ „Verstanden. Bis dann!“ Rage warf das Gerät neben ihr Bett auf den Boden. Sie wusste, dass sie aufstehen musste, aber sie wollte einfach liegenbleiben und die nächsten Stunden zum Ausruhen verwenden. Gerade hatte sie die Augen noch einmal geschlossen, als erneut eine verzerrte Stimme aus ihrem Funkgerät drang. „Rage?“ es folgte eine kurze Pause, dann erneut: „Rage?“ Die Terroristin griff nach dem Gerät und hielt es an ihr Ohr. „Wer und was?“ Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, dann erklang die Stimme wieder. „Hier ist Patriot. Es geht um den Text, den wir vorlesen lassen sollten.“ Er wurde wieder still. Rage verdrehte die Augen. Musste sie ihm jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen. „Worum geht’s?“ „Wir hatten jemanden ausgesucht, aber die Person hat sich geweigert, vorzulesen.“ Rage dachte einen Moment nach. Eigentlich besagte der Text nur, dass diese Geiselnahme eine Aktion von Dystopia war, dass bis jetzt nur zwei Geiseln umgekommen war – was bei den ganzen Leichen in der Kühlkammer eine geradezu unverschämte Lüge war – und dass heute Abend eine ausführliche Erklärung der Situation folgen würde. Warum sollte sich da jemand weigern, es vorzulesen? „Wir hatten ihr damit gedroht, eine Geisel zu erschießen und als sie sich weiterhin geweigert hat, haben wir es getan.“ Also eine weitere Leiche. Nicht der optimale Verlauf der Mission, aber nicht weiter dramatisch. „Wer sollte denn lesen? Gown?“, wollte sie wissen. Nach allem was sie gehört hatte, konnte sie sich bei Elliott Gowns Schwester sogar vorstellen, dass sie sich selbst bei so einer trivialen Aufgabe weigern würde. Die Leitung blieb still. „Patriot. Antworten!“, befahl Rage dem Funkgerät. Wenige Sekunden später erklang seine Stimme erneut. „Die Reporterin. Wir dachten...“ „Natalia? Wie kommt ihr denn auf diese bescheuerte Idee?“, fauchte sie. „Woher hätten wir denn wissen sollen, dass sie nicht lesen kann?“, versuchte Patriot sich zu verteidigen. „Ihr habt eine Geisel erschossen, um die Reporterin zum Vorlesen zu bringen und sie hat nicht ein einziges Mal erwähnt, dass sie Analphabetin ist?“ Rage spürte schon wieder die Wut in sich aufsteigen, obwohl es dabei nicht um die Geisel ging, sondern nur darum, wie dumm sich ihre Mitstreiter mitunter anstellten. „Eigentlich schon.“, erwiderte die Stimme am Funkgerät. „Aber ehrlich gesagt hatten wir ihr auch nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit gelassen.“ Rage blieb einen Moment stumm. Sie versuchte, ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten und ihn nicht einfach in Grund und Boden zu schreien. „Wie geht es der Reporterin?“, presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ganz in Ordnung. Sie hat einige Blessuren abbekommen, aber nichts, von dem sie sich nicht erholen wird.“ Sie hatten sie also weiter gefoltert, beziehungsweise vermutlich eher wahllos auf sie eingeprügelt, obwohl ihr Zustand bereits kritisch war. „Ich hab jetzt was zu erledigen.“ Die Terroristin hatte kein Interesse mehr an diesem Gespräch. „Und du solltest froh darüber sein.“ Es folgte Stille bis nach einigen Sekunden eine andere, unverzerrte Stimme durch das Gerät sprach: „Hier ist Enemy. Ich bin mit dem Verantwortlichen bei den Botkammern im neunten Stock. Freedom guckt sich die im achten an. Du brauchst einen Schlüssel, damit der Fahrstuhl dich dahin fährt. Ich hab ihn im rechten stecken lassen, du solltest also den nehmen.“ Bevor Rage antworten konnte, erklang noch einmal Patriots verzerrte Stimme: „Was ist jetzt wegen der Aufnahme?“ „Lies es einfach selber vor. Wenn ihr verdammt noch mal zu blöd seid, es lesen zu lassen,“, knurrte sie, dann wandte sie sich an Enemy. „Ich bin gleich da.“ XXVII Rage riss die Tür auf und betrat die Botkammer. Enemy saß an einem Rechner, den er an die Kontrolleinheiten angeschlossen hatte. An der Maschine neben derjenigen, an der er arbeitete saß ein Mann geknebelt und mit verbundenen Augen. „Wie läuft's?“ Rages Stimme war verzerrt, da sie ihre Maske wieder aufgesetzt hatte. „Könnte besser sein.“, gab Enemy zu. Er deutete auf die Geisel. „Er hier sagt, während eines Lockdowns kann niemand auf die Bots zugreifen. Es gibt tatsächlich ein solches Programm. Ich versuche gerade, die Kammer vom Hauptsystem zu trennen, um die Sicherung zu umgehen.“ Rage kam zu ihm und sah auf seinen Bildschirm, verstand allerdings nichts von dem, was darauf zu sehen war. „Kann er dir nicht helfen?“ Erschöpft rieb sich Enemy die Augen. Seine Maske lag auf dem Deckel der Maschine vor ihm. „Glaubst du nicht, das hätte ich bereits versucht? Er ist absolut unfähig.“ Er ließ seine Hand in die Tasche in seiner schwarzen Jacke sinken und kramte kurz darin, bevor er ein kleines, rotes Feuerzeug herauszog. Er deutete auf seine auf dem Boden liegende Tasche. „Zigarette? Der Kerl kriegt gerade einmal die täglichen Aufgaben hin, für alles außerhalb der Routine holt er die Techniker. Kein Plan, wie der es zum Leiter der Abteilung geschafft hat.“ Rage hatte die Zigaretten inzwischen gefunden, zog eine aus der Packung und warf sie Enemy hin. „Schaffst du es?“, hakte die maskierte Terroristin nach. „Ich weiß nicht genau, sieht momentan aber ziemlich schlecht aus. Wenn ich die Kammer vom System trenne, hab ich keinen Zugriff mehr auf die Bots selber. Solange ich das Problem nicht gelöst kriege, werden wir die Bots vergessen können.“ Er steckte sich die Kippe in den Mund und zündete sie an. „Ah, das ist besser.“, murmelte er, nachdem er einen tiefen Zug genommen hatte, dann wandte er sich wieder komplett seinem Rechner zu. Stumm tippte er in einer Geschwindigkeit, die Rage nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, auf seiner Tastatur. „Soll ich versuchen, herauszufinden, ob der Kerl nicht doch noch was weiß?“ Rage fühlte sich überflüssig, wie sie so unnütz im Zimmer herumstand und ihm bei der Arbeit zusah. Und sie hasste es, überflüssig zu sein. „Lieber nicht. Das letzte mal, als ich ihn befragt habe, hat er plötzlich angefangen, eine Art Code von sich zu geben. Ich vermute, dass es hier einen sprachgesteuerten Abwehrmechanismus für Eindringlinge gibt.“ „Brauchst du mich hier?“ Rage trat ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. „Ich brauch dich immer.“, erklärte er ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm abzuwenden. Lediglich sein Tippen wurde für einen Moment etwas langsamer. Wenn er sich ein bisschen mehr angestrengt hätte, hätte Rage vielleicht tatsächlich glauben können, dass er es so meinte, aber so klang es nur nach dem, was es war: Ein billiger Spruch um ihr zu schmeicheln. „Heißt das nein?“ „Rage.“, begann der Computerfreak, bevor er abbrach. „Ich denke, das heißt nein.“ Die rothaarige Terroristin nickte, dann kehrte sie auf dem Absatz um und wollte durch die Tür verschwinden, als er noch einmal zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Du kannst den Idioten hier mitnehmen.“, erklärte er. „Mir egal, was du mit ihm machst. Ich brauch ihn zumindest nicht mehr.“ Rage ging zu der Geisel, zog sie hoch und hinter sich her aus dem Raum heraus. Er wehrte sich nicht, sondern folgte ihr gehorsam. „Haben wir noch einen Techniker in Gruppe 1?“, fragte Enemy. Gruppe 1 war diejenige, die sie noch nicht umgebracht hatten. Rage gab die Frage durchs Funkgerät weiter. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis jemand antwortete. Vermutlich fragten sie zuerst die Geiseln. „Nein. Kein Techniker hier.“ Rage leitete die Antwort nicht weiter, da Enemy ein eigenes Funkgerät neben sich liegen hatte. Stattdessen verließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort mit der Geisel den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen. Sobald sie ihn wieder zurück in den Konferenzraum gebracht hatte, würde sie in ihr Zimmer gehen und sich noch ein wenig von dem Schlaf gönnen, den sie vorhin hatte unterbrechen müssen. XXVIII „Du weißt wirklich nicht, worum es bei dem Zettel ging, den du vorlesen solltest?“, hakte der Mann mit der Sonnenbrille nach. NV sah ihn an. „Woher denn bitte? Selbst wenn ich ihn hätte lesen können, hatte ich ihn nicht einmal in der Hand.“ Ihre Brust tat immer noch weh, aber sie konnte wieder vernünftig sprechen. Der Mann strich sich ungeduldig durch die leicht abstehenden Haare, die vermutlich gestern noch glatt an seinen runden Schädel gegelt gewesen waren. „Wenn du ihn hättest lesen können, würde Julia noch leben!“, klagte er sie ein weiteres Mal an. In den wenigen Minuten, die sie wieder hier war, hatte sie diesen Vorwurf schon zu oft gehört. Jeder hier gab ihr die Schuld an dem Tod – ebenso wie sie ihr die Schuld für den Tod der ersten Geisel, Enid, gaben. Sie würdigte seine Anschuldigung keiner Antwort, stattdessen meldete sich Leland nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder zu Wort: „Ich denke, das reicht jetzt. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld.“ Der Mann mit der Sonnenbrille, der NV nicht seinen Namen genannt hatte, öffnete noch einmal den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann aber. Stattdessen stand er von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er gesessen hatte und verließ den Tisch. Die anderen folgten ihm langsam, bis nur noch NV und Leland am Tisch saßen. „Geht es dir gut?“, wollte er wissen. Sie zögerte einen Moment und überlegte, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Ob sie ihm sagen sollte, dass sie sich schuld an allem hier fühlte – Nicht nur an den zwei Toten, sondern an der ganzen Geiselnahme – dass sie seit gestern Abend darüber nachdachte, ob sie irgendetwas hätte tun können, um Mandy von ihrem Pfad abzubringen, nachdem sie von ihrer Verwicklung in Dystopia erfahren hatte, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan hatte. Aber sie entschied sich dagegen. Es gab keinen Grund für sie, Lee damit zu belasten. Er würde all das so oder so nicht verstehen. „Ja, alles in Ordnung.“, antwortete sie stattdessen. Leland rückte ein Stück näher an sie heran und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, was hier passiert. Es gab nichts, was du hättest tun können, um es zu verhindern.“ NV zuckte ein Stück zusammen. War sie wirklich so einfach zu durchschauen? Sie hob den Blick und ihre Augen kreuzten seine. Ein weiteres Mal bewunderte sie die eisblaue Farbe seiner Iris. Die Reporterin öffnete den Mund ein Stück, schloss ihn aber wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen Augen ab und fiel auf Heather, die noch immer allein in der Ecke saß. „Hat sie sich immer noch nicht bewegt?“, wollte sie von Lee wissen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dr. Fielding hat sie damals für nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig befunden. Er hat gesagt, sie würde sich von der Welt um sich herum abschotten und nur noch gewisse Reize würden durch ihren Schutzschild zu ihr gelangen.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Laut ihm besitzt sie vermutlich nicht einmal mehr ein Gefühl für Zeit.“ NV betrachtete die brünette Gestalt in dem verwaschenen, roten Kapuzenpullover. Völlig regungslos saß die junge Frau, die einmal als Heldin gefeiert worden war, in der Ecke und starrte auf die beiden Terroristen, die die Tür bewachten. „Sie hat schon eine Ahnung von Zeit. Als wir im Aufzug saßen, hat sie mir minutengenaue Angabe gemacht, wann wir ihn wieder verlassen wollten und wie lange wir schon darin waren.“ Lee nickte abwesend. Nach einer Sekunde erklärte er: „Aber vermutlich mit einer Uhr, oder? Das Problem ist ja nicht, dass sie kein Verständnis von Zeit hat, sondern, dass sich Zeit für sie in Ereignissen misst und nicht in Minuten. Wenn ich Fielding richtig verstanden habe, könnte sie theoretisch tagelang so dasitzen ohne, dass ihr langweilig wird.“ Sie beide saßen einen Moment schweigend beieinander, bevor Leland fragte: „Im Aufzug? Seit wann fährst du denn Fahrstuhl?“ „Wir sind nicht wirklich gefahren. Sie hatte mich da hineingezwungen und dann hatten wir uns einige Zeit darin versteckt.“ Sie dachte noch einmal über ihren Aufenthalt in dem Stahlkasten nach. „Und irgendwie habe ich mich ein wenig daran gewöhnt. Vielleicht werde ich mit ein wenig Übung bald in der Lage sein, ganz normal Fahrstuhl zu fahren.“ Und das war nicht das einzige, was sich in ihr geändert hatte, dachte sie. Zumindest gegenüber Lee war sie viel offener, als sie es normalerweise war. Und irgendwie war es angenehm, nicht alles nur in sich hineinzufressen. Langsam zog sie ihre Hände zurück, bevor sie aufstand und sich ohne ein Wort von dem Sicherheitschef abwandte. Sie war sich trotzdem nicht ganz sicher, wo das mit ihnen beiden hinführen sollte. Langsam schlurfte sie auf Heather zu, die ihre Ankunft keines Blickes würdigte und ließ sich neben ihr fallen. Hier hatte die Reporterin Zeit, sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden. XXIX Rage positionierte sich gerade hinter dem Rednerpult, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Desperation mit Heather hereinkam. „Wenn dann jetzt alle da sind, können wir ja anfangen.“ Rage warf einen Blick auf die große Wanduhr über der Tür. 18.32 Uhr. Enemy stellte seinen Laptop zur Seite und nahm die Kamera in die Hand. „Ich wäre so weit.“, erklärte er. „Wo ist deine Maske?“ „Brauch ich nicht.“ Alle ihre Verbündeten sahen sie ungläubig an. „Wie meinst du das?“, wollte Justice wissen. Ihre Maske hing an ihrem Gürtel. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Mission zeigte sie ihr Gesicht. „Ich meine das so, dass ich vorhabe, den Menschen alles zu erzählen. Warum ich mich Dystopia angeschlossen habe.“ Rage versuchte, in den Gesichtern ihrer Mitstreiter zu lesen, was sie von der Idee hielten. „Ich will ihnen ein Gesicht zu unserer Organisation zeigen.“ „Rage, ich halte das nicht für eine gute Idee.“, erklärte Justice zögerlich. „Immerhin haben wir unsere Geheimhaltungsregeln nicht ohne Grund.“ Rage schluckte das „Was du denkst, interessiert keinen“, das ihr auf der Zunge lag herunter und erwiderte stattdessen: „Ich werde keinen von euch verraten, die einzige Identität, die auffliegen wird, ist meine. Und ich denke, das ist ganz allein meine Entscheidung.“ „Die Masken sind dafür da, uns zu schützen.“ Nun war es Enemy, der versuchte, sie zu überzeugen. „Wenn die Mission vorbei ist, werden sie dich kriegen und verhaften. Wenn du anonym bleibst, kannst du einfach untertauchen.“ Rages Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem kurzen Lachen. „ Nach der Mission verschwinde ich so oder so wieder nach Europa. Die Behörden hier können mir gar nichts.“ Alle Dystopianer schwiegen einen Moment. Schließlich meldete sich Hatred nach einiger Zeit zu Wort. „Ich denke, das ist allein ihre Entscheidung, oder nicht? Immerhin ist sie ja die einzige, für die das negative Konsequenzen haben könnte, oder etwa nicht?“ „Aber es war ausdrücklicher Teil der Mission, unerkannt zu bleiben.“ Rage ignorierte Justice' Einwand. „Nun, ich werde auf jeden Fall nicht maskiert auftreten. Entweder ihr filmt mich ohne Maske, oder ihr könnt das ganze vergessen.“ „Dann...“, begann Justice wütend, doch sie wurde von Enemy unterbrochen: „Also gut. Aber komplett auf deine Verantwortung.“ Rage nickte. Sie wollte nur endlich anfangen, denn immerhin hatte sie sich schon in der Nacht entschieden, ihr Gesicht zu zeigen und ihre Vergangenheit zu erläutern. Davon würde sie sich jetzt von den anderen auch nicht abbringen lassen. „Wie steht es mit Bryce?“, fragte Justice. „Darüber hast du nicht deine Meinung geändert, oder?“ Ihre Augen wanderten zu Heather, die auf dem Fußboden vor den Stuhlreihen saß und sich ohne sich zu wehren von Desperation die Hände auf den Rücken fesseln ließ. „Natürlich nicht.“, erklärte Rage. „Die Mission läuft weiterhin nach Plan ab.“ Justice zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann mach es doch wie du willst.“ Patriot stand auf und griff sich die auf Rollen installierte Fernseher-Video-Einheit. „Ich bring den eben rüber zu den Geiseln. Die sollen ja auch was von dem Spektakel haben.“ Rage nickte abwesend, dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein. Sie sah in die Runde und zählte ihr Team. „Ist gerade niemand drüben?“ Patriot zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die kommen eh nicht durch die Tür. Ich kann gleich auch alleine auf die aufpassen. Vor allem, wenn sie von dem Film gefesselt sind.“ Mit diesen Worten zog er das Regal mit dem Fernseher auf die Tür zu. Als er sie geöffnet hatte und gerade zur Hälfte durch war, rief er noch schnell in den Raum: „Hey, Enemy, öffne mir mal bitte eben die Tür!“ Rage ging im Kopf noch einmal alles durch, was sie sagen wollte, dann richtete sie sich etwas weiter auf, bis sie komplett aufrecht stand. Sie strich die Falten in ihrem Mantel glatt und richtete den etwas durcheinander geratenen Kragen wieder. Sie sah zu Enemy herüber. Dieser betätigte gerade einige Tasten auf seinem Laptop. Ein schnelles Klacken ertönte aus den Lautsprechern seines Rechners. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis es wieder stoppte. Erst dann sah er wieder auf und stellte fest, dass Rage soweit war. Der Rothaarige betätigte eine Schaltfläche auf der Kameradrohne und ließ sie dann vor das Pult schweben. Er kontrollierte auf dem Bildschirm seines Laptops, ob der Bildausschnitt geeignet war, dann tippte er einige Sekunden lang. Rage vermutete, dass er das Signal der Kamera an den Sender im zwanzigsten Stock schickte, damit dieser ihre Aufnahme live nach draußen schicken konnte. Nach kurzer Zeit hob er den Kopf und zeigte stumm mit seinen Fingern den Countdown an. 3... 2... 1... Rage atmete einmal tief durch, dann begann sie zu sprechen. Interlude Der Krimi, der gerade im Fernsehen lief, wurde unterbrochen und das Bild wechselte in das Studio von ArmaNews. Maroni, der Programmdirektor des Senders und Chef von ArmaNews, stand hinter dem Pult und begrüßte die Zuschauer mit einem Lächeln und einem knappen Winken, bevor er nach einem kunstvollen Kamerazoom erklärte: „Wir erhalten jetzt wie heute Nachmittag angekündigt Livebilder aus dem Inneren der Hero Factory. Natürlich werden wir sie Ihnen nicht vorenthalten.“ Eine kurze Pause. „Das reguläre Programm wird anschließend weitergeführt.“ Das Studio wurde ausgeblendet und stattdessen sah man ein Rednerpult, das vor einer leicht modifizierten amerikanischen Flagge stand. An dem Pult stand eine junge Frau mit tiefrot gefärbten, fettig aussehenden Haaren, von deren Hals blau tätowierte Kabel und Leitungen teilweise an den Seiten ihres Gesichtes hochrankten. „Warum trägt sie keine Maske?“, wollte CEO wissen. Seit er vor dreizehn Jahren aus den verstreuten Überresten des Harald Craw-Aufstandes die gesamte Organisation von Dystopia neu gebildet hatte, war er der Anführer der Freiheitskämpfer. Jack, der neben ihm in einem großen, gepolsterten Sessel saß, erwiderte nichts. CEO wiederholte seine Frage eindringlicher. Jack löste seinen Blick vom Bildschirm und sah seinen Freund und Vorgesetzten an. „Dazu wird sie wahrscheinlich gleich etwas erzählen.“, erklärte er, bevor er wieder auf den Bildschirm sah. Obwohl er versuchte, äußerlich gelassen zu bleiben, fühlte er sich im Inneren etwa so ruhig wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch. CEO wandte den Blick auch wieder dem Fernseher zu. Die in schwarze Designerware gekleidete Frau öffnete nach einigen Sekunden der Stille den Mund und begann, zu sprechen. „Ich frage mich, wie vielen von Ihnen der Name Victor Cobie noch etwas sagt. Damals gab es einige Wochen, in denen jeder seinen Namen kannte. Einige verdammten ihn, andere verehrten ihn, aber jeder kannte seinen Namen.“ Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen fixierten die Kamera mit eindringlicher Intensität. „Doch schon nach wenigen Wochen vergaßen die Menschen den Namen bereits wieder und nach einigen Monaten war nicht nur der Name, sondern auch die Person Geschichte. Ich hingegen habe ihn nie vergessen, obwohl ich zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes nur ein Kind gewesen bin.“ „Worüber redet sie da?“, fragte CEO. „Das ist nicht das, was wir abgesprochen hatten.“ „Ich hatte das schon befürchtet.“, gab Jack zögerlich zu. „Maggie ist ein sehr ichbezogener Mensch. Für sie ist diese Liveübertragung eine Möglichkeit zur Selbstdarstellung. Sie hofft, dass die Menschen erfahren, was ihr damals zugestoßen ist und Mitleid mit ihr empfinden.“ Jack bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er nicht ihren Codenamen, Rage, sondern ihren Rufnamen außerhalb von Missionen verwendet hatte, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, den Fehler zu korrigieren. CEO sah ihn stumm an, doch dann wendete er den Blick wieder dem Bildschirm zu, ohne etwas zu sagen. „Nach der Niederschlagung der von der ursprünglichen Hero Factory entwickelten Roboter, entschied die Regierung unseres Landes, dass die Marines, die sich freiwillig gemeldet hatten, um ihre Menschlichkeit für ihr Land aufzugeben, eine Gefahr für eben dieses Land darstellten und deshalb getötet werden mussten.“ Die Frau holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie weitersprach. „Deshalb wurde das gesamte zweite Marine Corps am Weihnachtstag 2030 auf dem Liberty Star versammelt. Obwohl jeder von ihnen wusste, was sie dort erwartete, fand sich jeder einzelne der genetisch manipulierten Soldaten dort ein. Unter ihnen auch der Kommandant der Einheit, Victor Cobie.“ Nervös verlagerte Rage ihr Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere, bevor sie weitersprach. Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas, doch ob es vor Nervosität oder vor Trauer war, konnte Jack nicht sagen. „Unter den um den Platz versammelten Zuschauern befanden sich auch ein kleines sechsjähriges Mädchen. Das Mädchen konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht begreifen, was geschehen würde. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihren Vater nie wieder sehen würde.“ „Ist sie das Mädchen?“, fragte CEO. Trotz der mehr als ernsten Situation musste Jack ein Lachen unterdrücken. Die Frage erinnerte ihn daran, wie er früher, bevor ihre Probleme und ihre Arbeit unter Craw begannen, bei jedem Film, den sie gesehen hatten, zwanghaft Fragen gestellt hatte wie „Wird er überleben?“, „Was hat er vor?“ oder „Wer war jetzt der Mörder?“. Er hatte es noch nie aushalten können, einfach abzuwarten. „Victor Cobie war ihr Vater.“, erklärte er knapp. „Um Punkt sechzehn Uhr ging es los. Die Soldaten betraten den Platz und baten einen Marine nach dem anderen auf die Knie zu gehen. Dann jagten sie ihnen von hinten eine Kugel durch den Schädel und ließen sie ihrem eigenen Blut liegen. Das kleine Mädchen begriff langsam, was passierte und kämpfte gegen seine Mutter an. Sie wollte auf den Platz rennen und ihren Vater vor den Soldaten schützen, doch ihre Mutter hielt sie fest.“ Tränen sammelten sich in Rages Augen. Das Zittern in ihrer Stimme wurde deutlicher. „Nachdem sie seine gesamte Einheit vernichtet hatten, kamen die Soldaten letztendlich zu Victor Cobie. Einer der Soldaten befahl ihm, auf die Knie zu gehen, doch er weigerte sich. Er sah dem Mann in die Augen und erklärte, dass er sich mit dem Tod abgefunden hatte, doch wenn er sterben musste, so würde er es nicht auf den Knien tun. Er erklärte, dass das das mindeste sei, das man ihm für seine Verdienste schuldete. Sein letzter Wunsch war es, nicht knien zu müssen. Er wollte aufrecht stehen und seinem Henker in die Augen sehen.“ Jack erinnerte sich noch gut an das, was als nächstes folgte. Die Szenen waren im Fernsehen übertragen worden und er hatte es sich zusammen mit CEO angesehen. Und die Hinrichtung von Victor Cobie war es gewesen, die die beiden damals veranlasst hatte, sich von der Regierung abzuwenden. Seine menschenunwürdige Hinrichtung hatte ihnen vor den vielen Jahren die Augen geöffnet. „Was folgte, war keine Zustimmung. Es folgte nicht einmal eine Diskussion. Der Soldat hob seine Waffe und schoss dem Marine ins Knie. Trotz seiner Schmerzen blieb er stehen. Die tonlose Stimme des Soldaten forderte ihn erneut auf, sich hinzuknien, doch erneut weigerte der Commander sich. Und dann folgte ein zweiter Schuss.“ Rage wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augen, dann sprach sie weiter. „Mit zwei zertrümmerten Kniescheiben ging er schließlich zu Boden. Der Soldat ging um den trotz der Schmerzen gefassten Marine herum und legte ihm den Lauf seiner Waffe an den Nacken. Und seine Tochter hatte keine Wahl als Weihnachten in den Armen ihrer weinenden Mutter mitanzusehen, wie sich das Blut ihres Vaters auf dem Asphalt des Liberty Stars verteilte.“ Jack war beeindruckt. Maggie, beziehungsweise Rage, war normalerweise keine besonders gute Rednerin, doch ihre Live-Ansprache war schockierend gut. Vielleicht war es doch die richtige Entscheidung von ihr gewesen, sich zu zeigen. Die Menschen brauchten ein Gesicht mit dem sie sympathisieren konnten. Vielleicht würde Rage dieses Gesicht sein können. Sie schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen und atmete langsam ein und aus. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war sämtliche Trauer aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Stattdessen fand sich dort nur Zorn. Sie nahm eine Pistole und ein Magazin, die man zuvor nicht hatte sehen können, vom Rednerpult, lud und entsicherte die Waffe vor laufender Kamera und richtete den schwarzen Lauf dann in einem flachen Winkel auf den Boden vor ihr. Sie drückte einmal ab und ein von der automatischen Steuerung der Kamera auf eine erträgliche Lautstärke herunter geregelter Schuss ertönte. Nach dieser Vorführung, dass die Waffe geladen war, nickte sie jemandem außerhalb des Bildschirms zu. Eine maskierte Gestalt betrat das Bild und zog eine in einen roten Kapuzenpullover gekleidete Frau mit sich. Der Mann ließ sie vor Rage auf die Knie gehen, das gesenkte und durch die Kapuze nicht erkennbare Gesicht zur Kamera. Hätte Jack nicht den Plan gekannt, hätte er nicht gewusst, dass diese Frau Heather Bryce war. Erneut entsicherte Rage die Waffe, bevor sie sie in den Nacken der Frau drückte. „Was ich jetzt tue, tue ich nicht aus Rache, sondern um andere kleine Mädchen vor dem zu schützen, was ''ich mit ansehen musste.“, erklärte sie. Ihre Augen fixierten eindringlich die Kamera, während sie weitersprach. „Von nun an wird alle vier Stunden eine Geisel getötet, bis unsere Forderungen erfüllt sind.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Wir verlangen zum einen den Rücktritt von President Waylon Carter und zum anderen die Abschaffung der Todesstrafe in sämtlichen Bundesstaaten!“'' „Sie hat noch nichts dazu gesagt, dass sie zu uns gehört, oder?“, fragte CEO. „Wir wurden bereits heute Nachmittag angekündigt. Das sollte reichen.“ CEO nickte. „Stimmt. Das hatte ich vergessen.“ „Um euch zu zeigen, dass wir es wirklich ernst meinen, fangen wir damit jetzt an.“, fuhr die rothaarige Frau fort. Sie riss Heather die Kapuze vom Kopf und entblößte ihr Gesicht. „Heather Bryce hat vor genau fünfzehn Jahren einen der größten Freiheitskämpfer der Geschichte, Harold Craw, ermordet, damit dieser seine Ziele nicht weiter verwirklichen konnte. Genau zehn Jahre später hat sie sein einziges Kind, Eva Craw, ebenfalls getötet. Wenn jemand in diesem Gebäude den Tod verdient hat, dann ist es Bryce.“ Sie fixierte nun Heather und spannte den Arm, in dem ihre Waffe war, an. „Hast du noch ein paar letzte Worte?“, wollte sie von der brünetten Frau wissen. Die kniende Heather flüsterte etwas, das Jack über den Fernseher nicht verstehen konnte, doch Rage schien zufrieden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort spannte sie den Hahn und drückte ab. Nach einem weiteren herunter geregelten Schuss fiel Heather Bryce tot zu Boden. Ein letztes Mal sah sie die Kamera an. „Ihr habt vier Stunden.“ Dann wurde das Bild schwarz. Eine Sekunde später erschien wieder Maroni im Studio von ArmaNews. Er begann, einige einstudierte Sätze zu dem Video zu sagen, doch Jack und CEO hörten ihm nicht mehr zu. CEO zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besser als erwartet.“ XXX NV sah den anderen dabei zu, wie sie alle Stück für Stück die Isolierung des Kabels entfernten. Nachdem ein einzelner Terrorist einen Fernseher samt Videodisc-Player auf einer Art Regal auf Rollen hereingebracht hatte, war Soldier Gown geistesgegenwärtig vorgestürmt und hatte sich, während er in einem unachtsamen Moment versucht hatte, den Fernseher anzuschließen, mit ihrem gesamten Körper gegen das Regal geworfen und dieses so auf ihn fallen gelassen. Glücklicherweise war der Mann von dem Aufprall bewusstlos geworden, sodass sie ihn mit dem Kabel des Disc-Players hatten fesseln können. Leland hatte sich seine Pistole gegriffen, doch da diese nur noch drei Schuss hatte, hatte ein Mann namens Edgar vorgeschlagen, den Fernseher selbst als Waffe zu verwenden. Während Leland nun die Tür bewachte, legten die anderen die Stromleitung blank, damit sie mit diesem die anderen Geiselnehmer zumindest bewusstlos schocken konnten. Die Reporterin bedauerte zwar, nicht mitbekommen zu haben, was es denn war, was sie unbedingt im Fernsehen hatten sehen sollen, doch ihre Freiheit war ihr im Moment wichtiger als die Befriedigung ihrer Neugierde. Außerdem hatte NV eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, was dort zu sehen gewesen wäre. Die Terroristen hatten nur wenige Minuten bevor der Fernseher gebracht worden war Heather aus dem Raum gezerrt. Wenn NV Mandy richtig einschätzte – und davon ging sie aus – dann zeigte sie gerade live im Fernsehen die Hinrichtung der ehemaligen HF-Marine. „Wie weit seid ihr?“, fragte sie nervös. Die Räume schienen fast vollständig schallisoliert zu sein, wenn die Terroristen im Nebenraum nicht gehört hatten, wie das Fernsehregal umgestürzt war. Es war also auch gut denkbar, dass sie es nicht hörten, wenn die Terroristen wieder herein kamen. „Fertig.“, erwiderte der rundgesichtige Mann mit der Sonnenbrille, der ihr zuvor die Schuld an dem Tod der zweiten Geisel gegeben hatte. NV sah sich das Ergebnis an. Es hingen noch immer kleine Stücke der Gummiisolierung an dem Kabel, doch insgesamt lag fast das gesamte Kabel frei. Lediglich an dem Ende, das bevor sie es herausgerissen hatten im Fernseher gesteckt hatte, waren knappe dreißig Zentimeter noch völlig isoliert, damit jemand von ihnen dort anfassen und das Kabel spannen konnte. Plötzlich ertönte ein sehr stark gedämpfter Schuss aus dem Nebenzimmer. Vermutlich bedeutete dass, das Heather jetzt tot war. Die Terroristen würden also vermutlich jeden Moment wieder herüberkommen. Ein zweiter Schuss ertönte kurze Zeit später. Das verwunderte NV. Sie hatte nur mit einem gerechnet. Ob irgendetwas schief gelaufen war? Vielleicht hatte Heather die Waffe an sich genommen. Sie wartete noch einige Sekunden, doch als keine weiteren Schüsse mehr ertönten, verwarf sie diese Theorie wieder. Vielleicht hatte der erste Schuss sie einfach nur nicht getötet. „Also gut. Aaron nimmt das Kabel. Sue, steck den Stecker in die Dose neben der Tür.“ Die genannten Personen folgten Lelands Aufforderung. Aaron, ein etwas dickerer Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren hielt das Kabel lose, sodass es etwa auf der Höhe des Schienbeins hing. Eine brünette Frau steckte das Kabel in die Dose. Es funkte einmal, aber da die Deckenbeleuchtung noch brannte, war wohl keine Sicherung herausgeflogen. Lee nahm die Waffe hinter seinen Rücken und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Tisch in der Mitte des Raums. „Die anderen benehmen sich erst einmal ganz normal. Haltet euch ein bisschen in der Nähe des Eingangs auf, damit ihr schnell raus kommt.“ Alle folgten seinen Anweisungen. Sie wussten, dass das wahrscheinlich ihre einzige Chance war, zu entkommen. Sie mussten es schaffen, die Terroristen aus dem Weg zu schaffen, den Lockdown aufzuheben und das Gebäude zu verlassen – möglichst ohne dabei getötet zu werden. „Seid ihr bereit?“, fragte Leland nervös. Als Antwort kam nur ein unsicheres Gemurmel. Niemand dieser kampfunerfahrenen Büroangestellten schien wirklich überzeugt zu sein, dass ihr Plan klappte, dennoch war jeder von ihnen bereit es auszuprobieren. Die elektronische Türsicherung entriegelte sich und die Tür schwang auf. NV zählte die Terroristen, doch wenn sie sich nicht irrte, waren alle verbleibenden Dystopianer da. Ganz vorne lief Mandy ohne ihre Maske, zusammen mit dem rothaarigen, der sich als Marten Skee vorgestellt hatte. Sie schienen nichts Ungewöhnliches im Raum zu bemerken, denn sie machten keine Anstalten ihre Waffen zu ziehen oder stehen zu bleiben. Als sie gerade durch die Tür gehen wollten, zog Aaron das Kabel straff und die beiden liefen ohne reagieren zu können hinein. NV konnte kurz einen Lichtblitz sehen, wo das Kabel den Stoff ihrer Kleidung berührte. Durch den Strom paralysiert blieben sie stehen und die maskierten Gestalten hinter ihnen liefen in sie hinein. Auch sie wurden nur einen Moment später von dem Strom erfasst, der durch die Körper ihrer Kameraden lief. Plötzlich knallte es laut. Eine Reihe von mehreren ratternden Explosionsserien ertönte und verstummte, während die in der Tür stehenden Terroristen von Lichtblitzen umgeben schienen, als die Kugeln ihrer Waffen durch den Strom platzten. Dann erlosch das Licht im Konferenzraum und dem anliegenden Flur. Die Sicherung war letztendlich doch heraus gesprungen. Die in schwarz gekleideten Gestalten hatten jedoch bereits genug abbekommen, sodass sie zu Boden sanken. Sofort riss Leland die Waffe vor und gab je einen Schuss auf die beiden noch stehenden Geiselnehmer ab. Einer von ihnen schrie vor Schmerz auf, als er zu Boden ging, der andere sackte lediglich leblos zusammen. „Lauft!“, schrie er den anderen Geiseln zu. Diese brauchten einen Moment, dann machten sie sich jedoch zur Tür auf und stürmten in Richtung Treppenhaus. Keiner von ihnen dachte daran, nach den Waffen der Terroristen zu greifen. Sie rannten einfach aus dem Raum heraus. „Verschanzt euch in der Eingangshalle!“, befahl Leland, dann folgte er ihnen durch die Tür. Er stieg über die reglosen Körper der vom Strom bewusstlosen Terroristen, gab den letzten Schuss seiner Waffe auf den Mann ab, den er bereits zuvor angeschossen hatte und der gerade wieder seine Waffe gehoben hatte. Die Kugel traf ihn ein kleines Stück unter dem linken Auge und er sackte in sich zusammen. Leland zog eine Pistole von Mandy's Gürtel und wandte sich dann an NV. „Ich geh in mein Büro und löse den Lockdown. Schnapp dir eine Waffe und geh mit in die Eingangshalle!“ NV nickte ohne ein Wort. Sie wusste, dass das, was Lee vorhatte, gefährlich war. Er musste erst einige Stockwerke nach oben und dann herunter ins Erdgeschoss, damit auch er noch herauskam. Und das ohne von den Terroristen, die sich jeden Moment wieder erholen konnten erschossen zu werden. Sie wandte sich zu dem kleineren der beiden Männer um, die er erschossen hatte und zog seine Waffe vom Gürtel. Fest umklammerte sie den Griff der Pistole ihr ein Gedanke in den Kopf kam. Das letzte Mal war Mandy verhaftet worden, doch sie war entkommen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, die Sache ein für alle mal zu beenden. Sie hob die Waffe und richtete sie auf ihre ehemalige Freundin. Sie zögerte, während sie die Optionen abwog, doch bevor sie zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war, drückte Leland ihren Arm herunter. „Lass sie. Sie wird ihre Strafe bekommen. Und du willst nicht mit der Schuld leben müssen.“ NV nickte und steckte die Waffe in ihre Tasche. Dann wandte sie sich um und rannte den anderen Geiseln hinterher. XXXI Rage spürte, wie sich etwas unter ihr bewegte. Ihr war schwindelig und sie war desorientiert. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Um sie herum lagen die reglosen Körper ihrer Teamkameraden. Desperation war tot. Eine Kugel hatte sein Herz getroffen. Neben ihm lag der ebenfalls tote Körper von Hatred. Auf ihn waren zwei Schüsse abgegeben worden, einer in die Brust und einer ins Gesicht. Auch einige ihrer anderen Teammitglieder hatten Schusswunden abbekommen, doch sie schienen noch am Leben zu sein. Erneut bewegte sich etwas oder jemand unter ihr. Rage rollte sich zur Seite. Neben ihr richtete sich Justice langsam auf. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und standen ab und ihre Maske war verrutscht. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte Rage von ihr wissen. Justice sah sich unter ihren bewusstlosen Verbündeten um. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie müssen eine Falle aufgebaut haben – wie auch immer sie das getan haben.“ Ihre Stimme war nicht verzerrt. Das in ihre Maske integrierte Gerät musste zerstört worden sein. Rage richtete sich ebenfalls ein Stück weit auf. Neben ihr lag Enemy. Sie drehte ihn auf den Rücken und legte den Kopf an seine Brust. Er lebte noch. Sein Atem ging regelmäßig und sein Herz schlug ruhig. „Der Lockdown löst sich in zwei Minuten. Vielen Dank für Ihre Geduld.“, die elektronische Stimme, die aus den Lautsprechern drang, ließ Rage herumfahren. Der Lockdown löste sich? Das bedeutete, ihr Plan war fehlgeschlagen. Heather war zwar tot, aber Natalia würde weiterleben? Das musste sie verhindern. „Kümmer du dich um die anderen. Lotse sie zum Hintereingang heraus oder so, ich hab noch was zu erledigen!“ Sie griff an ihren Gürtel, doch die Pistole, die dort gehangen hatte, war verschwunden. Sie durchsuchte ihre Mitstreiter und wurde schließlich in Desperations Tasche fündig. Sie nahm seine schwere Pistole an sich. Sie lag gut in Rages Hand. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen. Sie wollte gerade in Richtung des Treppenhauses aufbrechen, als sich ihr Justice in den Weg stellte. „Lass sie laufen. Die Aktion ist vorbei. Das einzige, was jetzt noch zählt, ist, hier lebend herauszukommen.“ Rage hob die Waffe und richtete sie auf das inzwischen durch die verrutschte Maske nur noch zur Hälfte maskierte Gesicht der Blondine. „Geh zur Seite, Colleen!“, knurrte sie zornig. Sie würde sich nicht von ihr aufhalten lassen. „Keine Namen, Miranda.“, erwiderte sie trotzig. Sie zog sich ihre Maske vom Kopf und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Noch bevor Rage die Chance hatte, etwas darauf zu erwidern, fuhr Justice fort: „Selbst, wenn du noch rechtzeitig ankommst um...“ „Der Lockdown löst sich in einer Minute. Vielen Dank für Ihre Geduld.“ „... um Natalia zu töten, bevor sie flieht, wirst du nicht mehr da herauskommen. Die werden dich kriegen.“ Rage senkte die Waffe ein wenig, entspannte sich aber nicht. „Und wenn schon. Ich will es ein für alle Mal hinter mich bringen!“ „Du willst wieder ins Gefängnis? Seit drei Jahren heulst du mir die Ohren voll, wie schrecklich es doch darin war und jetzt willst du für deine Rache wieder dahin zurück? Ist es das wirklich wert?“ Sie würde Rage nicht vorbeilassen, ganz egal, was sie antworten würde. Die einzige Chance, die sie hatte, bestand also darin, sich den Weg selbst frei zu machen. „Ich werde nicht ins Gefängnis gehen. Ich habe eine Information, die mir absolute Immunität verschaffen wird.“, erklärte sie. Ihre Waffe senkte sie dabei langsam immer weiter, um Justice in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Sie freute sich schon darauf, Justice endlich eine Kugel zwischen die Rippen zu jagen. Sie hatte es verdient. Einen Moment war die blonde Frau still, dann fragte sie: „Geht es um Subject Prime?“ „Der Lockdown löst sich in dreißig Sekunden. Vielen Dank für Ihre Geduld.“ Dass Rage nicht antwortete, verstand Justice wohl als ein Ja. „Du kannst das nicht ernst meinen. Damit könntest du alles, was wir in den fünfzehn Jahren aufgebaut haben, zerstören!“ Rage entsicherte mit einer Hand so unauffällig wie möglich die Waffe, doch Justice sah so oder so nicht hin. Sie blickte nur in Rages Gesicht. „Ich weiß.“ Ein Schuss. Justice quiekte erschrocken auf, dann taumelte sie langsam zurück. Beide Hände fest auf das blutende Loch an ihrem Bauch gepresst, sackte sie schließlich an der Wand zusammen. Rage hatte jetzt keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Ohne sich weiter um die Verletzte zu kümmern, rannte sie los. Wenn sie die Eingangshalle nicht erreichte , bevor der Lockdown sich auflöste, hatte sie keine Chance mehr. Justice indessen kroch unter Schmerzen zu ihren am Boden liegenden Gefährten. Ihr Puls raste, was den Blutfluss aus ihrem Magen nur verstärkte. Sie wusste, dass es noch eine Möglichkeit gab, Rage davon abzuhalten, Subject Prime preiszugeben, auch wenn das Tod ihrer ehemaligen Mentorin bedeutete. Sie griff nach dem Funkgerät von Vengeance, die ihr am nächsten lag, dann versuchte sie, sie aufzuwecken. Solange der Lockdown noch aktiv war, konnte sie nichts wegen Rage tun. Sie konnte nur versuchen, möglichst viele ihrer Verbündeten aufzuwecken und sich mit ihnen in Sicherheit zu begeben, bevor SWAT-Teams das Gebäude stürmten und sie festnahmen. Oder zumindest diejenigen von ihnen, die noch lebten. XXXII Eng in der Eingangshalle zusammengepresst, warteten die Geiseln darauf, dass der Lockdown sich endlich löste. Seit der Ankündigung, dass er nur noch eine Minute bestehen würde schienen schon mehrere Minuten vergangen zu sein, als sie auf einmal Schritte hörten. Sofort hob NV die Waffe. Sie erwartete, Mandy zu sehen, die sich irgendwie wieder von ihrem Stromschlag erholt hatte und sie nun noch umbringen wollte, bevor sie in die Freiheit entkam, doch als die Gestalt um die Ecke gebogen kam, erkannte sie stattdessen Leland. „Der Lockdown löst sich in dreißig Sekunden. Vielen Dank für Ihre Geduld.“ Ein weiteres Mal ertönte die elektronische Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. „Warum dauert das denn so lange?“, fragte NV ungeduldig. Sie wollte hier endlich raus. Endlich Mandy entkommen und sich nicht mehr ihres Lebens fürchten müssen. „Ein Sicherheitsprotokoll. Sollte jemand ohne die Befugnisse dazu den Lockdown lösen, muss genug Zeit für einen Angestellten der Sicherheitsabteilung, mich beispielsweise, bestehen, um den Befehl wieder aufzuheben.“ NV blickte sich nervös um. Warum hing denn keine Uhr in der Eingangshalle? Die Minuten schienen sich ewig hinzuziehen. „Wo ist deine Waffe?“, wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Erinnerst du dich an die Explosionen, als wir sie unter Strom gesetzt haben? Die Kugeln sind dabei hochgegangen. Meine Waffe war nicht mehr benutzbar.“ Keine der Geiseln sagte mehr irgendetwas. In völliger Stille zählten sie die Sekunden, bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen endlich wieder öffnen würde. Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erklang endlich die ersehnte Durchsage: „Der Lockdown wurde aufgehoben. Die Hero Factory Governmental Agency bittet um Verzeihung für eventuelle Unannehmlichkeiten und wünscht ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.“ NV fühlte, wie ihr eine gewaltige Last von den Schultern fiel. Sie drehte sich um und sah zu, wie sich die schweren Rollos, die sämtliche Fenster und Türen nach draußen blockiert hatten, wieder anhoben. Der Himmel strahlte blau und wolkenlos. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich nach draußen zu gehen und wieder frische Luft zu atmen. Viel weniger einladend wirkten allerdings die Polizeiautos und Übertragungswägen verschiedenster Nachrichtensendungen, die den gesamten Parkplatz einnahmen und darauf warteten, dass etwas passierte. Als sie sahen, dass sich die Rollladen öffneten, kamen die Reporter scharenweise auf die Eingangstür zu gerannt. NV seufzte. Sie hasste Reporter. Gerade, als sie sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, herauszugehen, hörte sie Schritte aus dem Gang, in dem sich die Fahrstühle befanden. Erneut war sie sich sicher, dass das nur Mandy sein konnte. Sie winkte dem Bewegunsmelder über der Tür einmal und diese öffnete sich. Gerade, als sie sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, ertönte hinter ihrem Rücken ein lautes „Keiner bewegt sich!“. Doch die Gruppe folgte dem Befehl nicht. Sie rannten durch die offenen Tür heraus ins freie. Nur einen kurzen Moment später folgte Mandy ihnen. Als die draußen wartenden und Fragen rufenden Reporter die bewaffnete Terroristin aus dem Gebäude stürmen sahen, gingen sie alle auf Abstand. Sie wichen zurück und sendeten dann Bilder aus einiger Entfernung weiter. NV sah sich zur Seite um. Einige Polizisten mit gezogenen Waffen kamen bereits auf sie zu. Es würde nur noch eine Sache von höchstens einer Minute sein, bis Mandy verhaftet oder tot war. Die Rothaarige spannte den Hahn ihrer Waffe an. Sie schien NV noch immer nicht in der Gruppe ausgemacht zu haben, da sie sich im Hintergrund aufhielt und sich hinter die anderen duckte. „Ich zähle bis drei und wenn ich Natalia bis dahin nicht sehe, erschieße ich irgendjemanden von euch!“, erklärte sie. Sofort wichen alle zur Seite weg und offenbarten so NV. Ein schwaches Grinsen schlich sich auf Mandys Gesicht. „Polizei!“, rief plötzlich ein Mann ein Stück neben Mandy. „Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen. Sie haben keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Mandy sah sich um. Drei Männer zielten auf sie. NV überlegte, ob sie wieder versuchen sollte, in der Gruppe unterzutauchen, doch sie wusste nicht, wie Mandy reagieren würde. Und da sie nicht wollte, dass außer ihrer ehemaligen Freundin noch irgendjemand verletzt wurde, blieb sie stehen und zog ihre Waffe. Epilog Melinda beobachtete die Geschehnisse auf dem Parkplatz des HF-Gebäudes durch das Zielfernrohr ihres Präzisionsgewehres. Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet, was bedeutete, dass es nicht so lief wie geplant, aber gerade für diesen Fall war sie ja hier. Sie sah Rage, die ihre Waffe auf die Reporterin gerichtet hatte und wiederum von dieser im Schach gehalten wurde. Drei Polizisten hatten ihre Pistolen auf Rage gerichtet. Wenn sich die Situation nicht bald löste, würde Rage dort wohl nicht lebendig herauskommen. Das Stimmgewirr, das von dem Richtmikrofon ihrer Waffe übertragen wurde, wurde plötzlich durch ein anderes Signal überlagert und eine laute Stimme sprach in ihre Kopfhörer. „IV? Hier ist Justice. Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich.“ Melinda verschluckte den Kaugummi, den sie gekaut hatte. „Negativ. Boss und Mo... Mongol höchstpersönlich haben mir den Auftrag gegeben. Nur die beiden können die Parameter ändern.“ „Es ist wichtig. Es geht um eine unerwartete Wendung. Rage will den Aufenthaltsort von Subject Prime verraten!“, erklärte Justice. „Du musst sie erschießen, bevor sie ihn preisgeben kann.“ Melinda schwieg. Ihre Mission war es, alle Mitglieder des Widerstands lebend heraus zu bekommen. Für ihre Aufgabe war es unerheblich, ob sie verhaftet waren oder nicht. Wichtig war nur das Überleben. Nach einiger Zeit rang sich Melinda endlich dazu durch, eine Antwort zu geben: „Ich weiß nicht, wer Subject Prime ist. Und ich schätze, ich soll es auch nicht wissen. Das heißt, es ist für meine Aufgabe unerheblich.“ Justice setzte wieder zum Sprechen an, doch Melinda deaktivierte ihr Funkgerät. Sie musste sich auf ihre aktuelle Aufgabe konzentrieren. Ihre Aufgabe, die nicht darin bestand ihre eigenen Kameraden zu töten, sondern sie zu schützen. Die Reporterin gestikulierte wild mit einer Hand, während sie die Waffe mit der anderen auf Rage gerichtet hatte, doch Melinda verstand nichts von dem, was sie sagte. Vermutlich hatte sie versehentlich etwas an den Einstellungen des Richtmikrofons verändert. Ohne den Blick durch ihr Rohr von den Streitenden abzuwenden, drehte sie am Rad ihres Mikros, bis sie wieder etwas hörte. „... ist schon einmal aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen!“, erklärte van Syrene wütend. Vielleicht war es gar nicht nötig, jemanden zu töten, um Rage lebend da heraus zu bekommen. Sie lenkte den Blick etwas nach links, sodass sie Rages Pistole im Fokus hatte. Der Schuss würde verdammt schwierig werden. Obwohl sie ein mehrfach stabilisiertes Präzisionsgewehr hatte und kaum Wind ging, hatte sie noch nie versucht, ein so kleines Ziel zu treffen. Sie versuchte, sämtliche Unsicherheitsfaktoren zu berechnen, doch bevor sie es wagte, den Schuss abzugeben, ließ Rage ihre Waffe fallen. Sofort stürmten die Polizisten auf sie zu und nahmen sie in Gewahrsam. Melinda fragte sich, weshalb sie ihre Waffe auf einmal hatte fallen lassen, aber die Situation war entschärft worden und ihr Eingriff damit unnötig. Das war alles, was zählte. Die Reporterin senkte ihre Waffe, ließ sie jedoch nicht los. Die Situation schien wohl doch noch nicht geklärt zu sein. Die Polizisten sprachen mit Rage, doch Melinda behielt lieber die Reporterin im Auge. Es war beeindruckend, wie gut sie sie im Blick hatte, obwohl sie gute zweieinhalb hundert Meter weg war. Sie sah, wie van Syrenes Blick sich verfinsterte. Sie blickte auf ihre Waffe herunter. Melinda versuchte, den Blick zu deuten. Würde sie schießen? Die Scharfschützin merkte, dass ihr kalte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen. „Was halten Sie von einem Deal?“, rief Rage plötzlich. Melinda richtete das Zielfernrohr auf sie. Sie wirkte selbstbewusst. Wer immer Subject Prime war, sie schien sich sicher zu sein, dass er den Cops wichtiger war als sie. Die Scharfschützin schwenkte ihre Objektiv wieder zu van Syrene. Ihr Blick zuckte auffällig zwischen der Waffe und Rage hin und her. Einen Moment wollte Melinda ihr Funkgerät nehmen und Rage warnen, doch ihre Mission war ganz klar gewesen, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Das hatte Father mehr als deutlich gemacht. Wenn sie schoss, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis ihre Position festgestellt wurde, deshalb hatte sie nur einen einzigen Schuss, bevor sie verschwinden musste. Sollte sie doch gestellt werden, war ihr eingebläut worden, sich eher umzubringen als in Gefangenschaft zu gehen. Die Behörden sollten bald von Operation Melinda Ryke erfahren, aber auf Mothers Art, nicht indem eine von ihnen verhaftet wurde. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du uns irgendetwas anbieten kannst, was deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen würde.“, erklärte einer der beiden Polizisten, die neben ihr standen. Melinda konnte nicht anders. Sie richtete die Waffe auf Rage. Sie wollte sehen, wie die Polizisten reagieren würden. Und sie wollte, obwohl es sicherlich über ihrer Sicherheitsfreigabe lag, wissen, wer Subject Prime war. „Nicht irgendetwas. Jemand!“, erklärte sie. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie atmete tief ein und aus. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie nicht auf die Polizisten oder van Syrene gerichtet. Sie fixierte die umstehenden Reporter. Sie blickte direkt in eine auf ihr Gesicht gerichtete Kameradrohne, als sie weitersprach. „Ich kenne den Aufenthaltsort von Harold Craw.“ Der gesamte Platz verstummte. Melinda starrte ungläubig ihre Kameradin an. Harold Craw war tot. Das wusste jeder. „Craw hat den Mordanschlag überlebt. Er befindet sich in einem Gebäude innerhalb dieser Stadt. Für meine Freiheit gebe ich seine Position preis!“ Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, dann ging das Stimmgewirr auf dem Platz wieder los, als die Reporter, die bisher größtenteils stumm zugesehen und gefilmt hatten, plötzlich anfingen, Fragen zu stellen. Sätze wie „Ist er wirklich am Leben?“, „Wo befindet er sich?“ oder „Warum habt ihr das geheimgehalten?“ prasselten auf die rothaarige Frau ein, die jedoch keine davon beantwortete. Melinda schüttelte ihre eigenen Fragen ab und fixierte erneut die Reporterin. Wenn Rage nicht log, dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit existent, dass sie freigelassen wurde. Falls van Syrene wirklich vorhatte, sie zu erschießen, dann würde es jetzt sein. Sie kaute auf der Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe, eine Eigenschaft, die sie schon ewig versuchte, loszuwerden. Die Reporterin zögerte einen Moment, doch Melinda erkannte den Blick in ihren Augen. Sie würde schießen. In einer etwas unbeholfenen Bewegung riss die Reporterin die Waffe hoch. Melinda drückte ab, bevor die Reporterin es konnte. Erschrocken ließ die brünette Frau die Waffe fallen und taumelte zu Boden. Auf ihrer blauen Bluse breitete sich ein dunkelroter Blutfleck aus. Melinda erhob sich. Mother hatte gesagt, sollte sie gezwungen sein, zu schießen, sollte sie die Waffe einfach liegen lassen. Ihre Fingerabdrücke würden den ersten Hinweis auf ihre Rückkehr liefern. Ohne noch einen weiteren Blick in Richtung des Parkplatzes zu werfen, drehte sie sich um und ging auf das Treppenhaus zu. Ihre Mission war getan. Kategorie:Garrzo Kategorie:Epos